Mr. Grouper (new page)
Good morning, everyone! Mr. Grouper is the Bubble Guppies' teacher. He is friendly, funny, and full of information Mr. Grouper genuinely respects the Guppies' intelligence, encourages their curiosities, and nurtures their imaginations. He sees every day as an opportunity for discovery. He knows how to be silly and play along with the Guppies, joining in their pretend play in the classroom and outside. He always ends the school day with a field trip and a celebration of the episode's topic. He can also change colors. Mr. Grouper is a very good friend to all the Guppies. Appearances Mr. Grouper has appeared in every episode of Bubble Guppies. His first appearance was in Call a Clambulance!. * Mr. Grouper was seen in some story segments in episodes like Bubble Puppy! and The Super Ballet Bowl * He appeared in the story in Bubble Puppy! * He was the Oyster Bunny in The Oyster Bunny! * In Temple of the Lost Puppy!, he was the guardian of the lost puppies and in Space Guppies!, he was President Fuzzyfish. Development * Mr. Grouper is orange, with goldfish yellow stripes on both sides of his body. In Season 2, however, his body is a slightly lighter orange and yellow. Songs Season 1 * Outside * Lunchtime * The Farmers Song * Choose the Right Ball * Pinkfoot Song Season 2 * None but he sang the song call Coconut Water Song in The Beach Ball! episode. Season 3 * Night Night! * A Brand New Day! * For He's A Jolly Good Dolphin Season 4 * Rock Your Style! Trivia * Mr. Grouper's voice actor, Tino Insana, is well known for playing Dr. Reginald Bushroot in Darkwing Duck, ''Uncle Ted in ''Bobby's World ''and Pig in ''Back at the Barnyard. He sounds similar to the late John Candy. ** Mr. Grouper's singing voice, Chris Phillips, plays various background characters within the show. He was the original voice of Face, one of Nick Jr.'s previous mascots. He also does voiceover work for Nickelodeon's promos and commercials. * Mr. Grouper is the only main character who is not introduced in the Bubble Guppies Theme Song. * Mr. Grouper is the only major Bubble Guppies character to not play an electric guitar in an episode of Bubble Guppies. * For some reason, Mr. Grouper's name is "Professor Cooper" in the European French Dub. ** His name is "Signor Cernia" in the Italian Dub, which translates to "Mr.Grouper" * Mr. Grouper and Nonny are usually the only ones to answer questions from the guppies. (Aside from when asking a question to a character such as a crab or snail.) * On March 1st, 2013, the Bubble Guppies Facebook page asked the fans to vote on their favorite character, and Mr. Grouper was in last with only three votes. * Mr. Grouper has three catchphrases: ** "Well, good morning everyone!" ** "Excuse me, what time is it?" ** "Line up everybody, it's time to go outside!" * When some episodes were used as Noggin's Play-Along videos, some of Mr. Grouper's lines were overdubbed by Fred Tatasciore since Tino Insana passed away on May 31st, 2017. * She is the wife of Mrs. Grouper. Category:Characters Category:Fish Category:Orange Fish Category:Orange Characters